


They Say She's Got to Go

by CaptainL95



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Monster Girls, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: When a new kaiju attacks Tokyo, summoning Godzilla and Mothra from Monster Island, Godzilla is left without prior time to relieve herself. She's huge, but her capacity has its ceiling, and she's pushing herself beyond all limits.





	They Say She's Got to Go

The sun shone brightly over Monster Island, a landmass in the Pacific Ocean that served as the home of Earth's giant humanoid monsters, the kaiju. It was better than allowing their almost-unanimously violent selves to roam free, where they could attack human cities, where they were close to unstoppable, where they had the potential to be the most devastating disaster in a country's history. One would think that taking all that aggression and localizing it in one place was asking for bloodshed, but there was one thing that kept the peace, one solitary wall that stood between monster coexistence and all-out war: Godzilla.

Standing a full 50 meters tall, the nuclear Godzilla held the position of alpha kaiju; no one would dare cross her, lest they find themselves on the receiving end of her atomic breath. Most hadn't even contested the title, not when Godzilla was so threatening at a mere glance. With her mean stare, sharp teeth, large muscles, rock-solid abs that somehow always found their way into view no matter her wardrobe, and two large “atom bombs” beneath her shirt, she just looked like a force to be reckoned with. And so, Monster Island became the way it was today, a secluded place where kaiju of all sizes could live without fear of the human military or each other.

But today was not a day for Godzilla to show off or assert her dominance. Today, she was sleeping on the beach and soaking her feet in the gentle waves, letting the sun's heat warm her cold-blooded body. She wore a form-fitting white shirt with an unbuttoned midriff, along with tight gray jeans, her dorsal spines stuck into the sand, and her extremely long, black hair served as a cushion between her back and the rough granules. This was ideal, this was comfortable, and she wanted nothing more than to have an uneventful nap.

([Original design by Okamura](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47486707))

“Hello there! How are you doing today, Godzooky?” But alas, it was not meant to be. That voice immediately roused Godzilla from her slumber, and she had no choice but to open her eyes. Standing on the beach by Godzilla's head, literally hovering over her, was Mothra. Mothra was a smaller kaiju than Godzilla, measuring up to only 42 meters with a much thinner frame, yet despite that disadvantage, her authority was no less accepted among the monsters. Even in an outfit as elegant as her orange patterned kimono and short feather boa, she had a commanding presence that permitted her to even approach Godzilla, and so casually... and to cut off Godzilla's sun with her giant, outstretched wings.

([Original design by Kukuruyo](https://www.kukuruyo.com/2019/05/28/mothra-monster-girl/))

And Godzilla didn't like it. “Call me by that inane pet name again, and you're gonna need another fucking reincarnation,” she growled, closing her eyes again.

“Oh, Godzilla, what terrible language!” Brushing her kimono down onto her legs, and relaxing the two insect appendages protruding from her waist, Mothra sat down next to Godzilla on the warm sand.

“You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?” Grumbling, Godzilla pushed herself up, taking a sitting position next to Mothra.

And Mothra was all too happy about that, leaning over and resting her head on Godzilla's shoulder. “You're really grumpy today. I just want to hang out with my friend.”

“Then you don't know anything about your 'friend', or else you'd know not to bother me when I just want to sleep.”

“Aw, come on,” Mothra chirped, nuzzling her head against Godzilla's shoulder. “You can't tell me you don't like having me around.” Godzilla got ready to argue that, how everyone else was annoying and she was a loner, but she wasn't a liar. She appreciated Mothra's company, but she'd never say it out loud, and Mothra didn't need to hear it. “You're not even going to ask about the research Dr. Serizawa was doing with me?”

“Dr. who?”

“Serizawa. The man with Monarch that's doing the most to study us, understand us and help the rest of the humans to understand us too.”

“Oh, that guy. Listen, there's so many humans out there, I really can't be expected to remember any of their names.”

“You really should try to be nicer to humans, Godzilla. They're already scared of you because of your...penchant for collateral damage.”

“Listen, I'm big, and I can't fly over all their structures. A little damage is inevitable.”

“Mhm, and what about that big bridge you tore through?”

“Hey, _they_ started shooting at _me _first!”

“But I think they can learn to love you if you show them just a little more respect.”

“What, and have them start worshiping me? Making journeys to see me, never getting out of my damn way, singing at me while I'm trying to sleep? No thanks. It's not like I hate them, but I don't know how you can stand being so nice to them.” Mothra opened her mouth, ready to defend humanity, but she was interrupted by a piercing roar crossing the oceans. Not just because it was a loud noise, but merely hearing the bellow sent Godzilla into a frenzy. She jumped to her feet, her eyes widened and pupils shrunk, she bared her teeth, and let out an earth-shaking roar all her own. “And now they're using that damn ORCA's alpha roar again! I hate that fucking sound!” Godzilla had never gotten along with the ORCA, a human supersonic machine that attempted to talk to kaiju with various animalistic commands.

Mothra, who didn't have the same violent reaction to the alpha challenge, pieced something else together. “No, they've exposed me to a lot of different ORCA sounds, and that's not it. There's another monster in Japan, a new one. I'm sure of it. And I don't think I like the sound of it.” Mothra spread her giant wings and lifted into the air, blowing sand all around from the massive flaps, hovering over the water.

Likewise, Godzilla brushed her jeans down, scraping off the sticking sand. “And I don't like the sound of someone else parading around like they're the big game! I'll teach them a lesson and make them know their place!” She began cracking her knuckles and flexing her muscles, followed up by extending her legs out and stretching.

That's when she noticed a little ache beneath her abs, a small need she had ignored in her sleep. Or maybe it was a bit more serious than that, judging by the intensity emanating from the area, to the point it was worth noticing. Godzilla had intended to spend the day asleep, so to ensure she wouldn't need to wake up for meals, she had filled up on fish and water earlier. Nature had taken its course inside her giant body, so while her stomach no longer felt full, her bladder right below it certainly did.

_ Should really take a piss before we go, this is just irritating._ Godzilla was about to ask for a few minutes before departing so she could drain the tank, but another thought got in the way before she could open her mouth. _But Hedorah's been dumping his shit over there, and I really don't want to deal with that smell. And I wanna show that monster who's boss right now._ She mulled it over for a second, trying to estimate how long it would be until she returned to the island were she to leave, and if she would be okay.

The thinking was slow-going, Godzilla was not known for her intricate intelligence, leaving Mothra confused. “Godzilla? Aren't you coming?”

_ Yeah, I can hold it. I'd be pathetic if I couldn't._ “I'm always ready to kick some monster ass!” With a running start, Godzilla dove into the water and began swimming at high speed towards Japan, with Mothra flying close behind, both braced for a great monster battle.

\---------------

“Report from the JSDF has come in,” Dr. Ilene Chen announced through the command room of Monarch, the world's leading kaiju researchers, stationed in a large sea vessel off the Port of Tokyo. “The evacuation of Tokyo is complete, and they're willing to wait for our next move.”

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa leaned onto the railing blocking off the bridge window overlooking the city. “Generous of the military to leave the situation in our hands when we don't have a card to play. I take it their tools are still incomplete?”

“No sign of projects Kiryu, MOGUERA, or Jaguar being deployed,” Sam Coleman reported. “I take it we're throwing ourselves at the mercy of the kaiju once again?”

“Gojira shall keep the balance of the world,” Serizawa insisted, referring to Godzilla in his native Japanese tongue, while watching the monster of the day trample through Tokyo. “Of course, that requires she show up first.”

As this new kaiju emerged from behind a tall skyscraper, it became clear how outmatched Monarch would be if they entered the battlefield. Standing a slender 60 meters tall was the giant redhead monster woman, with a scaly tail topped with an orange fin, much like the ones on her ears and the webbing between her fingers, dressed very scarcely in a red, black-dotted bikini. And worst of all, despite Monarch's extensive kaiju records, nothing of this monster appeared in their files, leaving them blind.

To their benefit, the monster wasn't the quiet sort, as it started laughing with high-pitched squeals. “Humans that shunned Dr. Mafune, you shall soon meet the fate you simpleminded fools deserve! For I, Titanosaurus, prehistoric creature of the sea, shall show you the power you mocked so long ago!”

Silence fell over the members of Monarch as they listened to the villainous motive speech. Only Rick Stanton had a relevant comment. “Guess that saves us the trouble of naming it, doesn't it?”

Vivienne Graham, Serizawa's right hand woman, turned to the doctor. “Dr. Mafune? She couldn't mean...Dr. Shinzo Mafune?”

“Friend of yours,” Sam asked.

“I think kaiju types just gravitate towards each other,” Rick added. “There'd be no other way to make an organization like ours.”

“Dr. Mafune was an old proponent of the existence of kaiju, in the era of my father,” Serizawa explained. “However, this was before creatures like Gojira truly surfaced, and public knowledge of the kaiju was a closely-guarded secret. Because he could never provide solid proof of his findings, he was shunned from the scientific community, and hasn't been heard from since. Perhaps now, his discovery has become the instrument of his revenge.”

Suddenly, their ship began undulating, quickly enough that those standing had to put a hand on something to balance themselves. At first, everyone looked at Titanosaurus, worried she had begun her destruction, only to find her still trampling aimlessly around the roads. Then, they turned out to the ocean horizon, and there laid the explanation for the unusual waves. “It's Mothra,” Ilene exclaimed, watching as the majestic winged monster flew towards Tokyo, causing ripples on the water's surface with each flap.

And rising from the depths, gallons of seawater streaming down her body, was the alpha ready to defend her title, a sight that made Serizawa smile. “And Gojira.” He turned back to his team, extending an arm with a commanding posture. “This is not simply Gojira's fight! Get in contact with Captain Douglas Gordon, and tell him to begin a search for Dr. Mafune!”

The two kaiju reached land soon enough, after Mothra flew ahead and reached down to help pull Godzilla up out of the harbor. They locked eyes with Titanosaurus, who had stopped all rampaging in Godzilla's presence, and was tensing, breathing heavy, and readying herself.

Godzilla stayed lax, though still angry, and belted a loud roar that shattered the glass of the nearby buildings.

\---------------

“Godzilla, please don't do that while I'm standing next to you,” Mothra complained, covering her ears.

“Toughen up. We got a fight coming, though it's looking like it's not gonna be much of a battle.” A cocky, toothy smirk spread across Godzilla's face.

Titanosaurus found it occasion to laugh as well, with just as much confidence. “Hahahaha! I have been-”

Godzilla interrupted. “Agh, you've got the most annoying laugh I've ever heard!”

“Quiet! Life evolved from the ocean, and as a creature of the depths, I stand atop the monsters of this world! I shall be alpha over all, land or sea!”

Godzilla gave a hearty guffaw. “You? Yeah, you've got height, but you're built like a skeleton! By all means, take the alpha title from me, you can see how much of a dumbass you are from the ground when we're done with you!”

Mothra stepped forward, sneaking around Godzilla's stocky frame to stand beside her. “I'm not quite so crude in my declarations, but I will not stand for any who take out their aggressions on the human populace.”

Titanosaurus held her arms in front of her face in a fighting pose, and Mothra followed suit in a wider stance, her insectoid appendages repeatedly poking at the air in front of her in a menacing fashion. A long, uncomfortable silence followed as the two waited for the other to make the first move.

All the while, Godzilla was watching, tapping her foot. _Get started any time...kinda wanted to finish this quickly..._ True, she wanted to get back to Monster Island to resume her nap, but that was far from the only, or the most prominent, reason for wanting this over and done with. In truth, Godzilla's need to urinate had only grown stronger - much stronger - in the hours between Monster Island and Tokyo.

In her many, many years of existence, it seemed Godzilla had never quite gotten the hang of telling just how much of a problem her bladder would become. She had felt her fluids increasing the entire swim here, not helped by the extra seawater she swallowed on the way, and now she was carrying an ocean of her own. And of course she hadn't released a yellow cloud through the Pacific. _I really don't want to deal with Ebirah's wrath now..._

All that added up to a very, very desperate kaiju in Tokyo. And with Mothra and Titanosaurus still in their pre-fight stalemate, Godzilla's patience had run out. “Enough waiting around, I'm going!” She charged forward with her fist clenched and wound back before anyone could react, springing forward and delivering a furious punch with the force of a rocket.

A punch that found nothing but air as its target. Titanosaurus sidestepped at the last moment, the wind blowing her hair around. Despite the fact that a hit like that could have taken her head off, Titanosaurus recovered without delay, reaching out and wrapping her arms around Godzilla's, applying downward force, turning Godzilla's momentum against her and sending her tumbling forward, landing face first on the pavement with the force of an earthquake. With nothing but concrete in her view, she didn't even see Mothra take the opening and fly forward like a missile to tackle Titanosaurus down a dozen blocks.

While her top-heavy airbags kept her propped up somewhat, the force of the impact was plenty strong enough that her stomach hit the ground, and even her rock-hard abs couldn't perfectly shield her bladder from the shock. “Agh!” Scrambling to get back up on one knee, legs trembling, Godzilla clutched her abdomen. “Argh, I can feel it bulging through here! Can't believe I need to take this bad a piss now...”

Some part of her entertained the prospect of eliminating this problem at its root, and just take her leak now. _Why shouldn't I? It's annoying, just let it out and I won't have to think about it!_ That's when she heard another Titanosaurus roar from behind a building, and she had her answer. “No, I'm not doing that until this loser is bruised!” _I will not be looked down upon as the monster who needed to empty her bladder during a fight!_ With a sense of renewed determination, and a modest respect for her delicate condition, Godzilla charged towards the source of the shout.

As soon as she turned the corner, she was whacked back down on her ass by a giant moth landing on her. She wrapped her arms around Mothra's waist as they collided, just stopping the two from sliding back into the harbor. “Hey, watch where you're flying!”

“Thanks for the catch, Godzilla. This Titanosaurus is a lot more skilled than I expected. We'll need to come up with a plan-”

“I'm pounding this girl's shit in, right now!” Tossing Mothra off to the side, Godzilla ran straight for her opponent again, roaring throughout the entire approach.

The problem was, Godzilla was not known for her speed. With her charge starting a fair distance away from Titanosaurus, and her scream giving her away, Titanosaurus had time to prepare a counterattack. She had ample time to dodge, but instead planted her feet and stood her ground. Just as Godzilla started to mock her for even attempting to compete in a contest of muscles, the intention was made clear. Right before Godzilla could connect a punch, Titanosaurus swiftly raised her knee, straight into the alpha's stomach, stopping her in her tracks and knocking the breath right out of her lungs.

And of course, it wasn't just her stomach that took the punishment. _She knows exactly what she's fucking doing, aiming there! She's dead! ...As soon as I can move._ Again, Godzilla doubled over, gasping for breath and grabbing her abs, putting her in the perfect position for Titanosaurus to raise her other knee and nail Godzilla in the jaw, sending her tumbling onto her back. Again.

“Is this all the power the great alpha can muster,” Titanosaurus laughed, raising a fist into the sky, blocking out the sun, pointed downwards and ready to pound down. “Perhaps now you understand the true horrors of the deep!” Godzilla could hardly look up at the impending attack, with the sun's bright rays shining from behind the clenched hand, between the fingers, and off the glass windows directly behind, but she knew she would be taking the brunt of it. She was on her back, too heavy to roll out of the way, a little stiff from her bursting desperation, she would just need to suck it up and take it like the big monster she was.

However, the ground-bound punch never touched down, intercepted by a glob of sticky white silk, binding Titanosaurus's hand to the skyscraper with tough webbing. Mothra, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, rushed to Godzilla's aid and pulled her to her feet. “Godzilla, be careful! You're causing a lot of damage to the city!”

“Yeah, _I'm_ fine, Mothra, nice of you to worry,” Godzilla mumbled, brushing dirt and debris out of her hair. “Good work pinning her down. Now I can deal the finishing blow.” Approaching the aquatic adversary, Godzilla raised her own arm in much the same way Titanosaurus had, tensing her muscles and baring her fangs, ready to thrust the fist forward and end this charade, before her bursting bladder could decide for her.

However, Titanosaurus wasn't out of the game yet. With only one arm bound, she remained able to pivot around, turning her back to the other kaiju, presenting her finned tail. And Godzilla didn't like that. “What kind of a last-ditch survival effort is this?! You think showing your tail is gonna save your skin from me?! I'm a girl too, dumbass!” Shaking with anger, Godzilla wound her fist even further back, ready to deliver the punch of a lifetime.

That was when she locked up. A huge punch to the gut, from her gut, immobilized her and froze her like a coating of solid ice. With every breath she took, she could feel a massive wave of hot piss pounding and slamming against the walls of her bladder, if there even was an ounce of room for the urine to slosh around. _You're fucking kidding me! I am going to explode if this bastard doesn't go down soon! Just...need to...hold...it!_

As Godzilla trembled in place, making no outwards movements to give away her intense desperation, Titanosaurus took her opening with a confident smirk. Swinging her tail from side to side, with real power behind each swish, the fin began kicking up a gust of gale force winds directed straight at the monsters. Hovering in the air, Mothra had the worst of it, sent tumbling and spinning far away from the site. Godzilla, with solid footing and high mass, wasn't impacted by the cyclone nearly as heavily. Meaning she was only knocked backwards, sliding back down the road.

And the landing was not kind to Godzilla or her bladder. “Agah! Shit, ow!” Every animalistic instinct in her screamed to grab at her crotch and cross her legs like a vice, pleading that it was necessary to avoid what would surely be a gargantuan flood. Instead, the proud Godzilla couldn't bear to tarnish her dignity with such a demeaning act, and refused to hold herself in even the slightest capacity. Of course, there was only so much resisting she could do, and she did squirm endlessly as she lay, rubbing her knees against one another as they towered above the rest of her body, thrusting her groin upwards in the throes of agony.

With significant struggling of her own, Titanosaurus freed her stuck hand, even if it was only by ripping a chunk of the building off, webbing and all. “Hahahaha!” Slamming the hand against the steel frame of the building multiple times, shattering any glass and support beams nearby, she finally freed the appendage, stretching her fingers out now that they could breathe. “It was a good attempt, 'alpha', but clearly, you're just not up to the challenge.”

“Damn it! Laugh it up, fish face, it's the last time you'll get to smile with all your teeth intact!” Forcing her bottom half to stop spasming and stay still, Godzilla strained to lift herself and stand back up, feeling the two tons of pee stored in her bladder fall victim to gravity's downward pull, like the entire organ could fall straight down through her pussy and into her pants. At the same time, Mothra had recovered and returned, scratched up but no less determined, both kaiju on the ropes.

\---------------

“Captain Gordon says Dr. Mafune has been found and is in custody,” Ilene reported.

Serizawa nodded. “Now if only he could tell us how to stop the kaiju he unleashed. This isn't turning out to be the decisive Gojira victory I had anticipated.”

“Yeah, why is she struggling so much,” Vivienne questioned, turning to face the doctor.

“It's unbelievable that the ones who defeated King Ghidorah would have so much trouble with a normal kaiju,” Serizawa concurred. “Perhaps another factor is affecting Gojira's performance.”

A silence swept over the Monarch command room as everyone thought what could possibly hamper Godzilla's power, and Rick just happened to come up with the first plausible reason. “We don't have any idea what she does on Monster Island, maybe she's got a Godzilla Jr. on the way.”

Whether because no one could argue that, or because no one wanted to dignify it with an argument, the crew instead elected to continue to watch the battle through the windows. There wasn't much point, however, as the story stayed the same: Godzilla charging forward blindly, having her attacks turned against her by Titanosaurus, and Mothra getting knocked away in one form or another. It was hardly a pretty sight.

However, looking wasn't a total waste. “Wait, does anyone else see something on Titanosaurus's neck?” Sam pointed, everyone else focused on that, and sure enough, something glistened in the sunlight, reflecting off a tiny silver protrusion stuck in the back of the kaiju's collar.

It didn't take long for Vivienne to come up with a theory. “It couldn't be...could Dr. Mafune have constructed something similar to our Project T?”

“Wait, Project T,” Rick questioned. “That mind-control thing that we scrapped super long ago?”

Serizawa shook his head, slowly and somberly. “It was arrogant to think man could control the monsters, as if they could ever submit to our whims. However, Dr. Mafune's hubris may work in our favor. If we can communicate this with Gojira, she can aim for it and end the battle quickly.”

Sam threw his arms in the air, exasperated. “Yeah, and how do you propose we do that? We can't exactly just strike up a conversation with them.”

Ilene snapped her fingers in realization. “The ORCA! We might be able to send a message to the kaiju.”

“That may be the only chance, but it's not going to be precise,” Vivienne cautioned. “The ORCA can only produce certain sounds, so we'll need to hope that Godzilla and Mothra can decipher it.”

“Do it. I have faith in Gojira.” Still, Serizawa looked out the window, watching the melee nervously as the new onboard ORCA booted up. “Why do you struggle so much, Gojira?”

It was only then that Godzilla's predicament became apparent. After being knocked back once again, the kaiju slammed her legs together and rubbed them against one another, like a caveman rubbing sticks to start a fire, all while Mothra was keeping Titanosaurus busy. Suddenly, everything clicked in Serizawa's mind. “Oh no.”

\---------------

“AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! That is fucking it! I'm ending this now!” To say that Godzilla had run out of patience was an understatement, her patience had packed its bags and run off to America. Not just because Titanosaurus was annoying, but because her bladder was beyond stretched out with urine. Its walls were practically cracking at the internal pressure, filled up as far as it could physically go, backed up to her kidneys where the situation and agony were much the same. Frankly, the fact that she hadn't released that flood into her pants long ago was incredible, not to mention the fortitude required to resist springing even the slightest leak.

She wasn't about to push her luck, however, and wanted this over with immediately. Taking a power stance with her feet spread apart at shoulder width, a position she really did not want to adopt for obvious reasons, she took a deep breath and focused her energy, what little she could spare from the endless fight in her bladder. Starting from the bottom, her dorsal spines began emitting a blue glow, igniting upwards at increasing speed, each light creating a higher tone until it reached the top. Godzilla opened her mouth, now with bright blue shooting from the back of her throat. This was the prelude to her signature attack, the atomic breath.

Hovering off on the side, Mothra saw it coming, and something about it freaked her out. “No, Godzilla, don't!”

But it was too late to abort, and a plume of blue radioactive energy jetted from Godzilla's mouth, lighting up the daytime sky with its sheer brightness. And it moved so quickly that Titanosaurus, who had no idea what to expect, couldn't possibly avoid the attack, instead taking the blast head-on. The impact was strong enough to kick up a cloud of dust and debris large enough to completely envelop the kaiju in smoke.

Once Titanosaurus was obscured, Mothra rushed up to Godzilla, grabbing her by the shoulders and wrapping her insectoid legs around Godzilla's torso like it would actually restrain her. “Why did you keep attacking her?!”

“Because she's our enemy, dipshit! She was attacking us, in case you forgot!”

“But don't you hear that?”

“Now's hardly the time for careful listening!” How could she possibly pay attention to anything, when her own body was causing her a world of hurt, one that needed the utmost concentration to not “take care of itself”?

“Just listen!” Since it was clear that Mothra wasn't going to shut up about it, Godzilla stopped fighting back and opened her ears for whatever it was she was talking about. She heard the wind blowing, she especially heard the waves crashing, nothing out of the ordinary and definitely nothing worth getting on her case about.

Then, she heard it, a high-pitched whining coming from the water, repeating one word over and over: “Friend. Friend. Friend.”

To say that awakened Godzilla's fury would be a dire understatement. “Really?! They think now is a good time to use that damn ORCA?! I'm a little too busy to be having a leisurely chat!”

“No, don't you get it, Godzilla?” _No, I'm kinda fucking distracted right now! Do you have any idea how much boiling piss I'm still holding in?!_ “They're telling us 'friend' for a reason, it has to be important somehow.”

“Alright, what's your point?” At this point, Godzilla was speaking through clenched teeth, holding back an urge to punch Mothra about half as strong as her urge to pee, tapping her foot hard enough to crack the asphalt street. Not out of impatience, but as the best imitation she could do of a full-blown potty dance.

“I think they're trying to tell us that Titanosaurus isn't our enemy. Maybe there's something about her that we missed. And you might have just blasted her to Planet X!”

Perhaps just to discredit Mothra, the obstructing cloud suddenly dissipated, revealing a still-standing Titanosaurus, no worse for wear, aside from maybe a few singed edges on her swimsuit. However, the maybe-not-evil kaiju was not focused on her opponents, instead clutching the sides of her head as she screamed and writhed in agony. “Stop that infernal noise! Stop it!”

Mothra recovered her composure in no time and released her friend, jumping from worried to ready. “You see that thing on her neck? It must be causing her to act out in ways that she normally wouldn't!”

Even with her brain swimming in pee, Godzilla got the message. “So smash that thing and we're done. About damn time!”

“We've got an opening while she's in pain, I'll distract her and hold her down, you go in for the final hit.” Without waiting for any form of confirmation, Mothra flew ahead and tackled Titanosaurus, wrapping every one of her limbs around the kaiju and smothering her with her “twins”.

_ Finally...I can finally end this shit, and take a pi...a pi...a piAAAAAHHHHH I'M GOING TO PISS MYSELF HERE!_ Godzilla's joints all locked up as she entered a silent frenzy, her nerves all freaking out as her bladder spasmed in yet another desperate attempt to void its contents. Her cheeks began glowing red from the strain, sweating out heat enough to cause a meltdown. _I don't think I'm going to make this one!_

All the while, Titanosaurus was finally regaining her bearings, now noticing the giant hug of sorts she was on the receiving end of. “H-hey, get off me, bug!” She started whipping her torso around, creating as many sudden, jerky movements she could without falling over in the changed center of gravity.

With each shake, Mothra felt her fingers slipping. “Godzilla! Hurry up and act! Now!”

“Damn it...DAMN IT!” _I will not lose it here, not with a fight left unfinished! I will not wet myself, not ever!_ Godzilla forced herself to take a step forward, like she was breaking free from inside a glacier. Though it was a short step, the instant her legs separated, her bladder practically leapt for joy at the prospect that it had an open path to jet its contents straight through. _I said NO! Hold it! I WILL HOLD IT!_

Each step repeated the same demand from her bladder and the same reprimand from her brain, but as she loosened up, each stride lengthened, until she was in as much of a run as a woman of her size could expect to leisurely reach, a not-unimpressive feat for someone doubling her body weight in pure urine. Of course, the insane amount of pain inherent to every single movement did not lessen in the slightest; if anything, it was exponentially getting worse, until it felt like she was being ripped in half at the stomach.

Finally, Titanosaurus got a solid hold of Mothra at the waist, ripping the winged kaiju off and throwing her away, off to the side. And as soon as her vision was not blocked by moth boobies, she instead got an eyeful of a charging, pissed off Godzilla, tightly clenched right fist held back and eager to shoot forward. This time, Titanosaurus's superior speed would be insufficient for the reactions necessary to avoid this one, and looking at Godzilla's furious expression, she knew it was going to hurt. She closed her eyes tightly and braced for what was sure to be enough pain that she'd wish it killed her.

“You're finished!” Rocketing her punch forward in a curved trajectory, Godzilla tossed a right hook, aimed squarely at the silver node, stopping just short of Titanosaurus's neck, who was too preoccupied cowering to defend it. And no matter the engineering prowess that went into constructing the device, once it had to stand up to the iron knuckles of the alpha kaiju, its fate was sealed. The metal housing broke apart at the seams and the internal components shattered with sparking light.

Now that most of the device was no more, the effect it had on Titanosaurus was immediate. Once the crackling electricity had ceased flowing through the circuits, Titanosaurus's eyes went wide, she forced a few choking noises from the back of her throat, and took several steps back in shock. Her pupils shrank seconds later and she began full-out screaming once more. Not from pain, but from coming back to her own consciousness, and her first sight being an enraged Godzilla mere meters from her face. “G-G-G-Godzilla!”

Titanosaurus had no idea how she ended up in Tokyo, the last thing she remembered was a submarine approaching her in the ocean depths, but she had a feeling that now was not the time for questions. Whatever she had done in her blackout haze had made Godzilla and Mothra very angry, and suddenly saying she was back to normal wouldn't save her from their wrath. Especially with all the broken chunks of city surrounding her. Instead of trying to explain herself, she made the wise decision to turn tail and run for the nearby ocean, submerging and swimming as far away as she could before anyone could catch up to her.

Not that she would know, but her fear of pursuit was unfounded, as an eerie silence overtook the city in the absence of battle. No one moved, as if they were in disbelief that it was all over now. For a minute, all there was to hear was the breezy winds, the crashing waves made all the more erratic by a retreating Titanosaurus, and the ragged breathing of all kaiju involved.

The first to make a movement was Mothra, gently flapping her way closer to her friend. “Well done, Big G. See, doesn't it feel better to win a fight without killing anyone and without destroying a city?” Godzilla didn't respond, didn't look her way, didn't even relax from her battle stance. “Um, Godzilla? It's over. You can calm down now.” She poked the larger kaiju's side a few times with her insect appendage to get her attention.

Godzilla had been frozen in place as soon as she no longer had a reason to move, whatever was necessary to conserve energy and funnel it all towards her bladder. Maybe, just maybe, if she could hold on a little longer, her bladder would finally get the message and double down on not peeing, at least long enough for her to get somewhere more suitable to let the dam burst. That was when, totally unintentionally, Mothra poked directly at her left kidney. A swollen kidney filled to the brim with steaming hot urine, and as soon as one of the walls caved inwards, the displaced fluids had no choice but to move downwards into her bladder. A swollen bladder also filled to the brim, so when a new rush of pee forced its way down, it had nowhere to go but straight down the final pipe to the outside world.

She caught a lucky break this time, her bladder was able to stretch just the tiniest bit to accommodate the addition, but with the extremely clear caveat that, yes, this was her absolutely, all-encompassing, final limit. She was filled to the gills, one more singular drop, and she would explode. No other thought could send the alpha into such a panic. _Piss piss piss piss pisspisspissPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISS! I GOTTA PISS RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!!_

And she was more than ready to unzip her pants and do her massive business right where she stood, make her mark on dry land with an intense golden flood crashing down and sweeping away everything in the city not bolted down securely as it washed across every street. She tried her hardest not to picture it, lest she follow suit before actually being ready, but Godzilla practically started drooling at the prospect. Yes, it would be a mess. An enormous, destructive, blissful mess.

_ Yes, finally! I can finally go!_ She had already begun moving her hand to her crotch to yank down the zipper, chomping at the bit for the opportunity to take this long-awaited whiz, one that had been building and mounting for hours upon hours of suffering that she had to bear. Letting it loose would be one of the most euphoric feelings of her life.

Yet, even as she braced to release a gush powerful enough to knock her backwards, there was still one obstacle rearing its ugly head, one objection from her conscience, heard over the deafening roar of her bladder: this was a populated city. The fallout from emptying her bodily fluids all across it would be devastating, and the evacuated humans would spend months cleaning up upon their return. Tokyo might always have that lingering smell of kaiju pee. _Better them than me!_ Godzilla was not exactly the sort that cared about the damage she caused to those she didn't know, and especially those she probably wouldn't see again. _It's their fault for living in the city where I'm gonna burst wide open!_

_ But...Mothra..._ After all her nagging about collateral damage, Mothra would be pretty upset with Godzilla should she decimate a city with nothing but urine. Ordinarily, Godzilla's reaction to such a protest would be a brief “fuck off”, but Mothra's ire was the sort that wouldn't be easily forgiven, and with the two interacting as often as they did, it would be in Godzilla's interest to stay in her good graces. Plus, maybe Godzilla just didn't want to make Mothra angry.

Which put her back at her initial problem. _Shit! Find a place to piss, find a place to piss, I AM GOING TO BLOW IF I CAN'T PISS RIGHT NOW!_ Like it or not, Godzilla just didn't have the strength in her exhausted abdominal muscles to make it anywhere else. She was going to destroy Tokyo one way or another, whether she unleashed her pee directly onto it or it went through her pants first to do so. _At least Titanosaurus swam away, so she isn't going to see this._

_ Titanosaurus! Swam away! Water! Harbor!_ She had now lost the mental capacity to even think full sentences, not after she felt a tiny squirt of pee worm its way into her urethra, a harbinger of the flood to come. It was all too obvious, she had mere seconds to make it to the nearby ocean before she turned the city into little more than an extension of the harbor's waters.

“Godzilla? Is something wrong?” With all that panic and planning happening inside Godzilla's head, Mothra was left in the dark and currently none the wiser, an ignorance that could not continue for long. She got her rude awakening once an adrenaline-fueled Godzilla snapped back into action, bolting and barreling straight through Mothra in her mad dash to the ocean, who almost fell straight through another building in her tumble, only stopped by her quick reflexes and flapping wings keeping her aloft.

Knocked so far back that she was nearly laying down as she hovered, Mothra could only watch as Godzilla reached the harbor's edge, not even stopping for a second before jumping into the water, with her knees held close to her chest like a cannonball. Of course, someone of her mass landing in the harbor caused tall waves to form, high enough to overtake the border and seep onto the roads above. The few boats still moored at the docks flipped when their ropes weren't enough to allow safe passage over the wall of water.

She was already wreaking a bit of havoc, but Godzilla couldn't care less. She wasn't facing the city, she was knee-deep in the ocean, with the cold water chilling her calves through her clothes, prompting her bladder to finally give out with the intention of soaking the upper half of her pants as well. With speed previously unseen from the lumbering kaiju, she shoved her zipper down so violently that the metal tag almost ripped straight off its slider, reached her right hand into the gap with her index and middle fingers spread, pulled the skin upwards, and spread her pussy, allowing an unobstructed view of her urethral opening from a certain angle. Godzilla was not in the habit of wearing underwear.

It was immediate. The nanosecond it would not drench her pants, a gushing torrent of bright yellow urine burst forth, bigger and stronger than a firehose, with a hiss so loud and layered that it resembled a swarm of insects. A few drops got caught on the folds of her genitals and fell directly down, but the vast, vast majority had all the power of a kaiju behind it. Forced out by her tired, but still incredible, muscles, the jet flew over a dozen meters forward before it lost any significant height, splitting apart from a concentrated stream to a localized typhoon rainfall by the time it collided with the salt water below, creating a din that could have seriously been mistaken for a waterfall.

Each individual point of impact birthed a hundred small bubbles every second on the surface of the water, merging together into a frothy coating that grew and spread faster and faster, until there was more foam than clear water in the general area. Not that the water was especially clear anymore, either, being heavily discolored in a dirty cloud that mixed with the natural blue and dyed the water a sickly green shade, before the sheer thickness of the invading pee overtook the original color and turned it all yellow. The constant force of the downpour made the water ripple up and down, lapping up against Godzilla's legs and the boats alike. The kaiju piss, exposed to Godzilla's body heat for hours, had accumulated such a temperature that it emitted a haze of steam as soon as it met the cold ocean.

As the fog rose higher, Godzilla discovered that she was standing downwind, and a light breeze blew the cloud straight past her nose. And Godzilla took very pungent-smelling pees. This was a basic fact that she had known forever, each time she did her watering on land, an overwhelming stench would fill her nostrils. She had come to expect this and brace for it, but nothing could have prepared her for the filthy odor she breathed in this time. If her hands weren't busy ensuring her piss stream didn't go awry, they would have surely covered her nose to protect her. It was bitter, it was vile, and it smelled more like Hedorah than she wanted to admit she was capable of matching.

And that was hardly the only unpleasant part of this whole ordeal's resolution. This was, no question, the worst she had ever needed to pee, the walls of both her bladder and kidneys felt like they had cracked under the strain and continued to emanate a pain like they were still being stabbed by hundreds of small needles. If she were anything less than the alpha kaiju, it could have caused serious internal damage. She had forced her poor body to pipe down and hold it for so long, with such a demanding authority, that she had all but reached the point where she would have been unable to release until she exploded, in a twisted interpretation of her wishes to stay dry.

As such, there was no relief to be found in this act of relieving herself. While it took no effort to pee, not even at this power level, there was still this sensation that something was trying to hold it back, and her hot pee screaming past those muscles fighting a futile battle was horrible. Her inner passages burned like her skin would after being scraped across any rough surface, except it never reached the lingering pain part and instead continually renewed itself. Godzilla couldn't find even the slightest bit of pleasure in this, and she wanted that to be known. She roared in anger only seconds after starting, especially loud so she could be heard over her overwhelming piss, and even when she was silent, she had a scowl splayed across her face and a clear expression of dissatisfaction as her eyes forced themselves shut and her mouth hung open, panting from fatigue.

([Commissioned art by Pechi](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Pechi/profile))

All the while, Mothra watched from the sidelines. “Oh, Godzilla...” She placed a hand over her mouth as the terrible scene unfolded before her. She hadn't considered her fellow kaiju's attitude today anything particularly out of character, but now that she was watching Godzilla take the pee of a lifetime, her earlier agitation and impatience all added up. There was no question why Godzilla had only just made it to the harbor before she started going: she physically couldn't have made it any farther.

That was why, even though she was extremely against Godzilla polluting the harbor an unnatural yellow hue, Mothra didn't blame Godzilla for her actions. “She knows better...I'm sure of it. This must have been her only option.” Godzilla was quick to anger and ill-mannered, but she wasn't malicious. She had done her best to limit damage, and while it was still bad to ruin these waters, it wouldn't severely impact the humans, and the busy ships and human influence kept most aquatic life away. Not to mention, Tokyo Bay was hardly “clean” to begin with, she wasn't contaminating the seawater that much.

With those considerations, Mothra had little trouble being sympathetic towards Godzilla's plight. She had pushed herself to an extreme rarely seen to beat Titanosaurus while her own body felt like it wanted to kill her, and it had cost her. It was written all over her face, just how much pain and discomfort Godzilla was in, and surely it was embarrassing doing such an act out in the open, near human populations. Mothra felt her heart go out to her friend for that. Purely empathetic, of course, definitely not fueled by Mothra's own past experiences with “slight” potty emergencies.

It was sad to watch, sure, but what could she do? Was there some way to lift Godzilla's spirits and make this uncomfortable pee break just a bit more tolerable? Well, Mothra had an idea, and she chirped happily to herself as she flew slowly towards her kaiju buddy.

Meanwhile, things weren't going much better in Godzilland. By now, with the sheer volume she had pushed out, she had probably emptied out her kidneys, leaving her bladder still brimming and bursting. And yes, she was still suffering just the same. All the sensations she had experienced in the first second were still present a full minute later, going just as strong as her geyser of a piss still roared. _At least King Ghidorah pain is over quickly and isn't centered on my pussy._

It should have been impossible, but somehow, Godzilla heard something else beyond her monstrous torrent. And what that something else was made it all the more amazing that it rose above the chaos, because, by all respects, it should have blended right in. It was a second instance of flowing water, much softer than Godzilla's, more akin to a gentle river than the white-water rapids already raging, sprinkling into the water by her side. Honestly, if it wasn't for the tiny bit of hissing by Godzilla's ear, she wouldn't have paid it any mind. Instead, she made the effort to open her eyes and turn to the left, to either satiate her curiosity or to give her something else to dwell on.

What she saw was the last possible thing she had pictured it could have been. It was Mothra, with her massive wings flapping behind her, smart in avoiding letting any part of her touch the now-filthy water, hovering high enough that her crotch was at the same altitude as Godzilla's face. And that was an apt point of reference, because Mothra was using her insect legs to spread the front of her kimono below the sash at her waist, exposing said crotch with no panties to cover it, hanging sleeves folded back, keeping her hands free to instead spread her womanhood and open the route for her to cleanly pee into the yellowed pool beneath.

Godzilla went bug-eyed at the view. Not because of the sensitive parts on display, the two had been friends for a very long time, there had been a few shared baths, clothes washing, even more than a couple tinkles with each other. The shocking part was the simple fact that it was Mothra performing such a lewd act. Mothra conducted herself as a prim and proper lady, one that would never do something so private out in the open. She loved humans, but not in the “would show her bottomless self” way, and certainly not in the “you can watch me pee” way. She preferred to do that sort of thing suitably hidden behind large flora in most non-emergency circumstances.

And, no matter how Godzilla looked at it, this was not an emergency. A human spectator would be overwhelmed by the quantity of urine Mothra was providing, strictly due to her size, and it was most definitely a healthy pee, but still a marked several steps below what Godzilla continued to gush out, not even reaching half the distance or radius. Not that she ever had the bladder strength to hold long enough to build up the pressure needed for that kind of piss, but Godzilla had seen a desperate Mothra before, holding her crotch as she bent forward and a wet patch began forming on the front of her kimono, and she had seen what kind of a pee that resulted in. This was nowhere close.

No matter how she thought about it, Godzilla just couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. There was only one way to solve this mystery. “Mothra,” she barked, “what are you doing?!”

Turning to face her friend, Mothra smiled warmly, with a kind light in her eyes. “I'm giving you some company, of course. You looked pretty down and upset, so I figured this would cheer you up.”

“That's not what I'm asking, dumbass! Why are you just taking a piss out here in the open?!”

“Exactly like I said, you looked like this was hard for you, answering nature's call in such a public fashion, and so violently at that. It seemed like having someone by your side would ease your tension.”

“Yeah, but...you're totally showing everything! Doesn't it suck knowing that anyone could see?!”

“I could ask you the same thing. To me, it's not the end of the world. It's far more important to help you. As crude and uncooperative as you can be, you don't deserve to go through this embarrassment alone.”

Godzilla's confrontational tone subsided, as the final question emerged much quieter. “And...the effect on the waters?”

“Well...it's not _good_, but it's not a disaster, either. I can bend the rules once, you know.” In an impressive display of balance, Mothra kept her stream well-aimed as she leaned into Godzilla's ear and whispered. “Plus, I don't think me joining in is doing much more damage than you could accomplish on your own right now.” She had quite the cheeky grin as she returned to a perfectly upright position.

Godzilla's face was already quite red, both as a leftover from the earlier struggle and the current strain, but it glowed twice as bright afterwards. “W-well then...if you're so insistent, I won't stoOP YOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

The sharp, sudden increase in volume made Mothra jump, as much as one could without ever touching the ground. Honestly, the way it came out, it could have been the result of a fatal sneak attack, and paranoia set in, forcing her to turn her head and look. “Godzilla, what-”

Her fears couldn't have been further from the truth, she soon discovered, when she saw Godzilla's face. That was not the face of someone in pain, not even of the pee-related variety. No, the emotion Godzilla was showcasing couldn't be further from that. This was bliss. Actually, Mothra realized, “bliss” wasn't even strong enough to describe this. This was...more akin to the time Mothra accidentally discovered her friend in the middle of something far, far more private than a simple pee. Whatever had changed, now Godzilla could bask in the unfettered relief she deserved after holding for so, so, so long.

That meant, Mothra decided, it was time for the two to focus on their own tinkles, giving her ample time to appreciate just how different the dual urine streams were at the moment. Aside from an ocean of difference in power between them, Mothra enjoyed a less colorful flow than the one raging beside her, untainted by the need to stew inside her bladder far too long. The sound was only a trickle in comparison, similar to a sink faucet running at half-strength, just on a far larger scale. And, while it was impossible to truly know the odor over the overpowering existing stench, Mothra would claim her pees did not smell.

Godzilla could not care less. This was it, finally, after hours of awful holding and minutes of horrendous release, the balance had finally shifted. There was nothing flowing through her veins now but ecstasy, elation that it finally felt good. Way better than good, in fact. She'd had alone time that didn't result in this kind of bliss. _Yeah, after all the torture I went through to get here, it damn well better feel this fucking wonderful!_ Her eyelids grew heavy as she let them fall, and she involuntarily shuddered, creating small breaks in her geyser and altering the point of final impact several times.

But that wasn't the only indication that her mood had lifted, she was in good spirits and she would let the world know. “OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,” she moaned at the top of her lungs, the sound waves generated strong enough to cause further ripples in the water below. Her panting picked up pace and depth, yet between the gasps for breath, she still found energy to shout. “YES, YES, YES, OOHHHH YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!” She had to move a foot back to stop herself from falling backwards and fainting.

Godzilla and Mothra continued their deed for several more minutes, content to look solely at their own selves and their own products, speaking nothing more than simple expressions of relief, though Mothra's were of course infinitely more reserved, nothing more than a little “ah” or a soft moan. She even began humming as she had to admit, despite the setting, it did feel somewhat pleasant to do her business now.

Though she had started well after Godzilla, Mothra felt her pee stream lose power and began landing closer to her feet, all the while her friend was spraying as strong as ever. She spread her legs further apart to ensure that, even when a few piddles leaked out with nothing but gravity to guide them, they would cleanly hit the water and not soil her fair skin. A little clung to her privates, with one or two drips snaking down her thighs, but for the most part, she was just as tidy as before. Relaxing and placing her hands by her sides, she pulled her insect legs back where they began, and allowed her kimono to fall back into a place where she had modesty.

Of course, that left her with nothing to do but watch Godzilla. She tried to look away, give her buddy some privacy, but her senses continued to be assaulted, and there was just so much, an inner curiosity prompted her to casually view. Because of this, at least a full minute later, she saw the first signs that her fellow kaiju's seemingly bottomless capacity had reached its climax. The torrent began landing closer and closer to Godzilla's legs, tracing the path back, and only once splashback started hitting her pants did the thickness fall.

Even with her eyes closed, Godzilla knew the time had come. Bending forward to aim her pussy down, the last squirts shot near her feet, and nothing else followed...until she squeezed a bit harder and brought out a hidden reserve that had no shortage of force and lasted no insignificant time. Even Mothra was shocked anything could remain after what had already come out. “Poor thing must have been filled head to toe with pee.”

With a smile unusual to her bridging her cheeks, Godzilla thrust her hips to shake off the majority of the sticking urine, though plenty seemed happy where they had rested, instead taking residence in the crotch of her pants. Which, to her credit, was the only urine in her clothes after all that, aside from a precious few drops that bounced back to her after their high-speed collision with the hard salt water. It was done. All in all, she had been pissing that storm for over five minutes. She stood tall and sighed one final time, quite loudly, as she opened her eyes to the bright day once more. “Phew! Well, that was something else.”

“No kidding. Are you sure you're finally empty? There's not another long pee waiting in the wings?”

“Nah, I'm totally drained. But I'm taking it easy for the next...year or so.”

Still not willing to stand in the mess, Mothra slid beside Godzilla and began nuzzling her upper arm. “I'm sure you must feel two thousand times better after that one.”

“Definitely. Even still, I am never holding it that long again for as long as I live. If I ever get that desperate, I'm pissing myself. It's not worth it.”

“I think if you just relieve yourself before going into a fight, it won't be a concern.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll remember that. Let's just get back to Monster Island, I'm sick of looking at this.” She gestured to nothing in particular, sweeping her arm horizontally as far as it could go, yet the ocean remained yellow across the entire range. “You're sure it's okay to leave the water like this? I hate dirty water as much as anyone, and I don't want you on my ass about it.”

“I know, it's not ideal, but it's not permanent. The tide will come in, the currents will sweep it away, and it will disperse across the sea.” Mothra's gaze began lazily drifting, observing how far-reaching the effects of their tinkle stretched. “Just promise not to soil the waters so close to the humans again, and I'll let it sli...”

Godzilla had already begun trudging back in the direction of their home, but Mothra stopping in the middle of a sentence concerned her. “What now?” She rolled her eyes and turned back, half-expecting another kaiju to fight that had seen everything.

That could have been the explanation for the expression she found Mothra stuck in, eyes wide, hands covering her mouth, and all color drained from her face. “G-G-G-Godzilla, l-look...” Shaking, she removed one hand from her face and pointed into the harbor, straight into the epicenter of their own natural disaster.

And once Godzilla looked, she saw everything. One boat, a larger vessel than the sailboats and fishing boats tied to the docks, had been there the entire time, hiding right beneath their noses. On the deck were several humans. Not random humans, either. Humans she recognized. The Monarch staff. They stood on the deck, all frozen in utter shock. And their clothes were soaked, without a single cloud in the sky to suggest rain was the culprit. No, the golden cloud beneath the waves held the answer here.

Almost instantaneously, Godzilla's face matched Mothra's, pale and afraid. “H-h-how did we miss t-that?”

“Oh no...oh no no no no no...” Positioning herself horizontally, Mothra flew as close to the water as she dared, putting her face right up to the boat, able to look all the Monarch members in the eye. “I know you can't understand me, but we are both so, so sorry! We should have seen you and taken care of that, but Godzilla was in a rush, and you got lost in the chaos, and... Godzilla, get over here and apologize!” She rotated herself back upright and looked out to find her friend and call her over.

She found her friend, all right, running as far away from the scene as she could, faster than anything else she had done that day. “You can smooth this over better than me, Mothra!” Making sure the water was clear and blue before putting her head under, Godzilla began swimming out to the horizon full tilt, a speed difficult for anything else to match.

But that didn't mean Mothra wasn't going to try, after turning back to Monarch one final time. “Again, we're both so sorry! Please, tell us anything we can do to make it up to you!” She awkwardly waved goodbye as she spread her wings and chased after the other kaiju. “Godzilla, get back here! Own up to your mistake! Take responsibility for what you did to these poor people!” Whether Godzilla had dove deep enough to avoid hearing the admonishment, or she simply pretended not to hear and kept going, it didn't matter. The chase continued for hours, far away from the scene of the awful, disgusting, contaminating, and very relieving crime.


End file.
